the first snow
by headindacloudzz
Summary: Emma and Tancred both like each other and it's apparent to everyone except each other. when their friends decide to confront both of them about their feelings, it causes a lot of drama and issues. TancredEmma!R&R,you know you want to!i suck at summaries!
1. prolouge

You know those feelings you get when the first snow of winter arrives and you wake up in the morning to see a soft, white blanket on your front lawn? You know how you just want to through on some warm clothes and go out there forever and ever and play in the white wonderland? Then, eventually, your parents call you inside to warm up and drink hot chocolate and sit in front of the fire or the heater? Emma felt this way, like her life had been like the first snow of winter, so perfect and carefree, but now she was getting called back inside and all the drama was beginning. There was one person who had caused all of this to go on. He was standing across the garden during break that sunny day at Bloor's Academy, with wind blowing around him and making his cape fly all over. His name was Tancred Torsson.

Emma had a huge crush on him, but this crush had only harmed her more and more. When Tancred had dated Tracy Morsell, Emma had become very depressed, feeling as if her heart had broken in two. When Dagbert Endless had drowned Tancred in the sculpting room, Emma had felt as if she'd died along with him. When she heard that he was indeed alive and he was celebrating a bit by throwing a small party for all of his closest friends, only a small portion of her heart had returned. She knew that her entire heart would not put itself back together until she heard three words from Tancred that Emma thought physically impossible for Tancred to say to someone like her. He liked girls that were like Tracy Morsell and Tracy Morsell was the exact opposite of Emma.

When the horn sounded to tell the children to return to the dark, ominous school, Emma turned and hurried inside, unaware that someone was coming after her, trying to catch her before she stepped into the school to tell her something. It was the only time he would ever have the guts to tell beautiful Emma how he felt, and if she stepped into the school before he caught her, he'd never be able to try and tell her again.

Emma, still unaware of the tall blond boy coming after her, stepped into the school, causing a world of drama for him, her, and all of their friends.

* * *

**I finally made a new story! I'm as happy as you guys. I'm sorry I haven't been working on any of my Charlie Bone stories lately, it's just been really tough lately. I had my first exam a few weeks ago and I've been trying to spend time with my friends and all that junk. This story should be longer than all of my other ones(I hope) and this is only the begining. this epilouge sets up the entire story. there's foreshadowing in the last sentence on what the stories all about.**

**I'm going to need at least two reviews per chapter(epilouge included, maybe, since an epilouge isn't techinkly a chapter). I won't update without my at least two reviews. Even more would be great! So PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**xoxo, alliey1213**


	2. feelings

**If you haven't read the prolouge, go back and read it. it is important to the story even though it has long paragraphs and is very short. Thank you for reading my fanfic, and enjoy!**

* * *

It was about a week later. Tancred Torsson and Lysander Sage were sitting in the Cafeteria eating lunch. Lysander was telling his best friend about his date with Lauren that weekend and when he was almost done telling the story, he realized Tancred wasn't paying attention to him.

Lysander followed his gaze and saw that it was on a beautiful blond girl in a green cape. She was sitting by some of her other art friends, laughing and having a good time.

"Tancred, just go over there and tell her you like her already." Lysander advised.

Tancred turned sharply and looked at his friend with wide eyes and a slightly flushed face, "What?"

"Go over there and tell her what you were going to tell her last week. Just because you lost your chance once doesn't mean you need to ruin every other chance you get. Look, her friends are leaving. Now's the perfect time to call her over here and tell her." Lysander explained.

Tancred shook his head.

Lysander rolled his eyes, then called, "Emma!"

Tancred glared at his best friend.

"At least tell her thank you for trying to save you after Dagbert drowned you. If it wasn't for Em, the Bloor's would have totally gotten rid of your body and the Flames wouldn't have been able to save you." Lysander whispered as Emma approached them.

"Fine," Tancred muttered, then raised his voice as Emma stood beside him. "Em, I forgot to say thank you for getting my dad for me when Dagbert was drowning me."

Tancred was so wrapped up in trying to not let Emma see he was still slightly pink that he didn't notice her face become as red as a tomato. "Oh, you're welcome. It's no big deal."

"But Emma, it is. I have so much I have to live for and if I had died, I would never be able to live for them." Tancred was no longer blushing. He was too caught up in the bird girl to blush. He wanted to tell her right then and there how he felt for her, but he couldn't find the words or the nerves. He remembered when he'd first seen her as Emma Tolly at the party after he, Lysander, and Gabriel had rescued Charlie from the ruins. All Tancred could think about then was how beautiful she was when she smiled and how wonderful she acted. He also felt kind of bad for dating Tracy Morsell, but she had asked him out and he didn't know what a brat she was then, so he had said yes. Thinking about all of this lowered his courage even more.

"Oh, I see. I have to go to class now, so I guess I'll see you later, boys," She told them and hurried along to her classroom.

"Bye, Emma!" Lysander called after her, then he turned to Tancred and laughed, " 'I have so much I have to live for and if I had died, I would never be able to live for them'?"

"Shut-up," Tancred grumbled and stood up and trudged out to the gardens so he could calm down before his next class. He hated it when Lysander made fun of him.

* * *

When Emma arrived in her classroom, Olivia Vertigo, her best friend, was waiting for her. Olivia had died her hair neon orange and had put sparkles in it. It almost blinded Emma and she had to cover her eyes just to look at her friend, "Nice hair, Olivia,"

"Thanks!" Olivia beamed, showing off her movie star smile, then said, "So, you were talking to Tancred at lunch?"

"Yes," Emma didn't see what the big deal was. It was as if Olivia knew something that Emma didn't know.

"What did he say?" Olivia wondered eagerly.

"He just thanked me for getting his dad for him when Dagbert drowned him." Emma sighed. She had hoped he had to say something else, but he didn't.

"Emma, you know a lot of pain would go away if you just told him how you feel. The boy doesn't have a cold heart. Tancred isn't mean like that. I mean, he dated Tracy Morsell, so he'd probably date anybody that comes his way," Olivia told her friend, then she saw Emma's face fall, probably because she was now thinking she wasn't special, so Olivia added, "Not that you're not special, Em. It's just that…that…" Olivia couldn't find the words to tell Emma that Tancred did like her. Her and Lysander had talked to each other and now they wanted to get the two together, but Olivia knew it would take a lot of thinking and scheming to do so.

"I know I'm special. I'm a bird girl and that's the only interesting thing about me. Tracy Morsell is so much different than me. She's perfect for him," Emma lied to herself as she told this to Olivia.

Olivia was about to tell her friend how wrong she was when the teacher told everyone to sit in their seats so she could begin class.

Olivia watched Emma through the whole class. Emma may have been staring towards the front of the class, but Olivia knew that her friend wasn't paying attention to anything the teacher said. It was then that Olivia decided she needed to talk with Lysander again, and maybe some of their other friends so they could figure out how to get the two together, before the Moonlit Ball that Bloor's was hosting in a couple months, because that was the night of new beginnings, and the two needed one together.

* * *

**i know Bloor's doesn't have balls and stuff, but it is my fanfic, so i could put anything I want in this. including a flying monkey. not really! I'm joking, i would never do that to my story unless a flying monkey was REVIEW!!!**

**xoxo, alliey1213**


	3. Moonlit

It was midnight. It was Emma's favorite time to be alone. Even though she was dead tired, she couldn't help but sit at the window in her dormitory and stare out into the night. Everyone one around her was sleeping, leaving Emma with a sense of loneliness.

"Emma, go back to sleep." Olivia muttered into her pillow, "Or you won't wake up in the morning."

Emma headed back towards her bed, but found it impossible to sleep. All she could do was think about him. How his hair pricked up when he had a powerful emotion run through him, how he smiled, how cute he was….

* * *

Tancred woke up in the middle of the night with a jolt. He felt as if something had woken him, but, looking around him, he noticed everyone was sound asleep. He shook his head and turned to go back to sleep when he heard someone whisper, "Tancred,"

Tancred jumped, not expecting the voice. "Lysander, what do you want? It's the middle of the night." He growled. He was very tired and did not appreciate getting woken up like this.

"Tancred, I want to tell you something," Lysander said.

"What?" Tancred grumbled.

"Do you know that one guy in our sculpting class? Ben?" Lysander wondered.

"Yes,"

"He's planning on asking Emma to the Moonlit Ball." Lysander told him, lying. It was part of his and Olivia's plan to get Emma and Tancred together. They both thought that if Tancred heard someone was going to ask out Emma soon, which Ben actually was, then Tancred would jump on the chance.

Lysander could tell his friend was shocked, but he covered it well. "If Emma goes with him, then that means she wasn't waiting for anyone to ask her. It means she doesn't like me and I don't have a chance with her. Ben is the complete opposite of me. If she says yes to him, then there's no way she'd ever consider me.

Lysander hoped and prayed that Emma wouldn't say yes to Ben. The plan was already ruined with Tancred deciding to wait instead of getting to Emma before Ben. If Emma said yes, then their plan wouldn't work at all. Olivia wasn't going to be happy.

* * *

"Is this even food?" Emma stared at her plate as she sat with Tancred and Lysander the next day at lunch. She was avoiding Tancred's gaze as much as possible. She was also avoiding conversation, since she didn't have the guts to talk to him.

"No, it's radio active slime." Tancred smiled at Emma, but she didn't see it because she was so caught up in her plate. "Come on Em, usually, you laugh at this kind of stuff."

"I'm just not in a laughing mood." Emma sighed, "I'm very tired today."

Lysander didn't say a word. He was watching the two and giving them a chance to admit their feelings, maybe.

"Hey, Emma, can I talk to you?" Ben Henderson, a tall, brown hair blue-eyed boy tapped Emma on the shoulder. He was in Emma's year and had a majority of his classes with her, so Emma knew him pretty well.

"Sure, Ben," She stood and followed him to a corner of the cafeteria.

"Ben the hen," Tancred grumbled under his breath as they walked away. "Emma wouldn't go out with Ben the hen."

Lysander chuckled at his friend's insecurity. "You had your chance, Tanc. You blew it."

Meanwhile, Ben was asking Emma if she'd go to the Moonlit Ball with him.

"Um, okay." Emma shrugged. She was hoping Tancred would ask her, but Ben was a pretty okay guy and he could even make Tancred jealous. No, she wouldn't do that to Ben. She was going to go to the ball with him because she wanted to. It had nothing to do with Tancred.

"Okay, I'll see you in a while, Emma," Ben smiled and left her to go and talk with his friends, so Emma returned to sit with Tancred and Lysander.

"Ben just asked me to the Moonlit Ball." Emma told them.

"What did you say?" Lysander crossed his fingers under the table. If she said she was going with Ben, him and Olivia would have to make another plan, and it wouldn't be easy to get the two together.

"I said yes," Emma played with the food on her tray.

It took a lot of self-control for Tancred to not go insane and walk over to Ben and rip him to shreds. He was the one that liked Emma, not Ben. Ben was new to Bloor's as of this year and had just met Emma and hardly knew anything about her, whereas, Tancred had known her for a couple years, and knew a boatload of things about the bird girl. "I have to go." Tancred told his two friends sitting across from him. He got up and hurried out of the room before he turned the cafeteria into a safety hazard.

"What's his problem?" Emma asked Lysander.

The African boy chuckled at his friend's insecurity once more, "He's just being Tancred."

Emma felt sort of bad about saying yes to Ben now. Tancred could be acting like this because he liked her, and hearing that Emma had someone to go to the ball with, had probably made him angry.

"If you see Tancred later," Emma started, "Will you tell her that the ball isn't that big of a deal."

"Of coarse," Lysander nodded. Emma knew that it was the ball Tancred was worried about. She knew the storm boy well. In fact, Emma knew Tancred better than he knew himself. She new his downfalls and what made him tick, but also what made him smile from ear to ear and other things. Emma and Tancred had a bond that was apparent to only Emma at that moment. No one else saw it; they just saw the fact that Emma and Tancred liked each other, and nothing else.

Emma stood and headed for her next class, feeling very guilty.

* * *

**the next chapter starts a lot of drama. It want at least 2 reviews on this chapter before I update, so review for your sake.**

**xoxo, alliey1213**


	4. stupid

At break that very same day, Emma told Olivia about Ben asking her to the ball.

"What!" Olivia gasped, feeling her perfect plan crumble. She was supposed to say no, or at least get asked by Tancred first.

Emma was taken aback by her friend's surprise. "I'm going to the ball with Ben," She repeated.

Olivia sat on the ground and shook her head for a moment, then quickly recovered and stood, ignoring the bewildered looks she was receiving from the passing students. "Uh oh," She gasped and looked over Emma's shoulder.

"What is it?" Emma turned and her mouth fell open. She quickly fled into the school so she could cry in the bathroom.

"That little…" Olivia muttered under her breath and shook her head at the sight. Tancred had his arm around some other girls shoulder. She was pretty, small, blond, and it art, and reminded Olivia of Emma. He was doing this to make the bird girl jealous, Olivia could tell by the way he was looking at her, then searching through the crowds, no doubt trying to find Emma.

Too bad Emma had found him first. She had locked herself in a bathroom stall for over and hour and cried.

"Tancred," Lysander approached his friend as they were coming inside from break.

Tancred looked at his friends face, then turned to the girl, "Jamie, I have to go, I'll see you at dinner,"

"Okay, bye, Tancred." Jamie walked away.

The two friends stared at each other for a moment, then Lysander said, "What is wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you dating Jamie? I thought you liked Emma." Lysander was angry for two reasons. The first was that he thought his friend was going insane. The second was that Olivia was giving him and the ancestors' massive headaches because she was so pissed that there was no way her plan would work now that both of them had someone else.

"I do like her, and I like her a lot, but she's dating that Ben guy." Tancred said.

Lysander shook his head. "Emma wanted me to tell you something, but I don't think you deserve to know," He turned to go to his next class, but Tancred stopped him.

"What is it?"

"She wanted you to know that the ball isn't that big of a deal."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tancred wondered.

"It means that Ben means nothing to her. He just asked her and she politely said yes. Unlike you. You went out and got yourself a girlfriend. You're unbelievable, Tancred. I used to think you were the nicest, kind hearted person I knew, but I guess I was wrong." With this, Lysander walked away, leaving Tancred alone.

The storm boy stood there dumbfounded, until he realized something.

He had hurt Emma's feelings and had to find her.

He searched the school high and low, but came up with nothing. The last place to look was the girl's bathroom.

There was no way he was going to go in there, so he stood outside the door and waited. He could swear that he could hear crying from inside the room, which made him feel bad. "Emma," He whispered under his breath. He had caused so much trouble already; he didn't know what to say to her once she left the bathroom. "Emma, I'm sorry."

He turned to leave, but the bathroom door opened. Tancred knew it was Emma. Before he turned around to talk to her, he took a deep breath.

"Tancred, is that you?" Emma wondered after a few minutes of both of them just standing where they were.

"Yes," Tancred said, "I have to talk to you."

* * *

**if you want to know how the talk will go, you'll need to review! remember, at least two. I have a four day weekend coming up, and I want something to do while I'm on the computer all day. I have the next few chapters set up in my head, and they're all full of TancredxEmma, of coarse!PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**

**xoxo, alliey1213**


	5. kisses

"What do you have to talk to me about?" Emma inquired, looking at Tancred with suspicion in her eyes. What would he want to say to Emma? He had Jamie to talk to.

"Emma, where you crying?" He wondered, getting off the earlier subject.

Emma wiped her eyes. "No," she lied, "I was washing my face."

Even though Tancred didn't believe that, he nodded, not knowing what to say.

"I know that wasn't what you wanted to talk about." Emma said.

Tancred shook his head, "I wanted to say I'm sorry for acting like a complete jerk."

Emma was taken aback. She didn't know why he was saying this, or how he knew Emma thought he was a jerk. "I forgive you,"

Tancred smiled and approached her. "Good, because I can't stand it when you're angry at me,"

Emma blushed deeply as he kissed her on the forehead, then turned away. "I'll see you later, Em,"

"Bye," Emma mumbled, dumbfounded. Had Tancred just done that? It seemed impossible. He couldn't like her, he just couldn't.

* * *

"What are you so happy about, Emma?" Olivia wondered when she was walking with her friend after dinner that day in the garden.

"Tancred came and found me after I got upset and apologized. He even kissed my forehead," Emma sighed with happiness.

"That's good for you, so why are you so happy?" Olivia wondered. Her gaze seemed to be elsewhere, not really focusing on Emma and her problems.

Emma followed her gaze again, and to her horror, she saw Tancred and Jamie kissing.

Before she broke down into sobs, she hurried to the bathroom for the second time that day.

* * *

After kissing Emma on the forehead, Tancred had decided one thing: he was going to break up with Jamie.

He found her after dinner in the garden. "Jamie!" He called.

She turned and smiled at him brightly, "Hey, Tancred. I've been looking for you."

"So have I. We need to talk," He said, not caring if that was the oldest break-up line in the book.

Jamie's face fell. "No, we're not breaking up. We haven't even gone out for a day."

"I'm sorry, Jamie, but I like someone else." Tancred tried to explain, but she wouldn't hear of it.

"You're the one that asked me out. You've got to like me, right?" Jamie wondered. She was angry that he was doing this. She knew he wasn't a jerk like this.

"I think you're pretty," Was all he said.

"This other girl is Emma Tolly, isn't it?"

"how'd you know?"

"I saw you and her outside of the bathrooms earlier. You're only dating me because I look like her, right?"

Tancred shrugged, "I guess."

Out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of Emma Tolly. Full of rage and anger, Jamie stood on her toes and kissed Tancred deeply.

After the shock sunk in, Tancred pushed her away and looked around. He couldn't see Emma anywhere. He sighed with relief. She hadn't seen the kiss. "What in the world was that for?" Tancred demanded.

"Nothing. It was nice dating you, Tancred," She had a pleased look on her face as she skipped off.

Tancred hurried to the King's room for homework and found Lysander and his other friends glaring at him.

"Way to go, buddy." Lysander spat at his friend.

"What?" Tancred wondered.

"We're not even going to explain it. You should know. How could you be so stupid?" Charlie demanded.

"What?" Tancred repeated.

His friends turned away, not even able to look at him.

About half way through homework he realized Emma wasn't there. She had seen the kiss, and now his friends hated him because he had hurt her feelings twice in the same day.

Way to go, retard, Tancred thought to himself and a small breeze flew through the King's room, causing everyone to yell at the storm boy to calm down.

* * *

**At least he didn't hurt her feelings on purpose this time, so cut the dude a break and please don't kick him, he actually doesn't deserve it. If you can't tell, his friends don't want anything to do with him right now, so who is the only person he has to turn to? I'm guessing Jamie. Anyone else?PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Happy Valentines Day!**

**xoxo, alliey1213**


	6. the truth

"Just forget about him, Emma. He's stupid to like that Jamie girl. You're clearly better than her and if that jerk can't see it, he doesn't deserve you." Olivia was trying to persuade Emma to leave the bathroom, but it wasn't working. Emma was dead set on the idea that she was permanently heartbroken and would never leave the bathroom.

"He's not a jerk, Olivia. I would never like a jerk." Emma sobbed.

"Emma, I hate seeing you like this over a guy. I miss the Emma you usually are. Happy, sweet, kind. Emma, please come out." Olivia pleaded.

"No!"

Olivia gritted her teeth and pounded on the door to the bathroom stall. "Emma, if you don't come out in the next thirty seconds, I'm leaving!" Olivia was tired of playing the role of the good cop; it was time to be the bad cop.

"What will you do if I don't come out?" Emma wondered.

Olivia didn't answer. In her head, she counted to thirty, then turned and left the room. "Crying won't get you anywhere, Em."

Emma sighed and after a couple minutes, she left the bathroom, her eyes red rimmed and puffy. She didn't care how she looked. She was planning on returning to her dorm room and sleeping, even though it was in the middle of the homework period and she should be in the king's room. She couldn't stand to see his face right at that moment. It was the face that had broken her heart.

"Emma, is that you?" Someone called.

Even though she hated him, she hoped and prayed it was Tancred coming to apologize for kissing Jamie and that he had realized she was the only girl for him.

Much to her dismay, when she turned she found Ben standing behind her. "Yes," She said.

"Have you been crying?" Ben wondered and approached her cautiously.

Emma nodded, "But it's not a big deal, you don't need to worry about it."

"Okay, but do you want me to walk you to your homework room or something?" Ben offered.

"I'm headed to my dorm." Emma told him.

"Then I'll escort you there," Ben smiled at the dainty blond girl who didn't really care for sweet, loving, thoughtful Ben, but for the handsome, hot tempered, storm boy that had left her full of pain.

"Okay. What are you doing out of class?" She wondered.

"I had to get out of that room. I was going to hang out in the bathroom for a few minutes until I could smell something other than frog guts."

Emma giggled, "So you have the biology room for your homework period?" She hated that room. It did reek of dead frogs and rotten eggs. It wasn't a pretty smell at all.

"Yes. You have the King's room. I hate it up there. I had detention before. There's all those books. It makes you feel like the room itself is smarter than you." Ben admitted.

"I never thought about that." Emma smiled up at the tall brunette boy. "So, you don't mind that I'm endowed?"

"Not at all," Ben grinned back at her. "I wish I were endowed, it would be so cool. Not only would I have an awesome ability that I could save the world with, but I would always be with you. You endowed are pretty close."

"Actually, only half of us are. Manfred, Dagbert, the Branko twins, Dorcas, and Asa are on a different side than us. They're the bad side." Emma explained.

"So, you're on the good side? You're a good girl?"

"Yes," Emma stopped outside her dorm room and stood and stared at him. She realized that he was kind of cute.

"I know we're just going to the ball and all, but would you go on a real date with me?" Ben wondered.

"Sure, this weekend, wherever you chose." Emma agreed.

"Great, where do you live, so I know where to pick you up?"

"Have you ever heard of Ingledew's? It's a book shop."

"Yeah, my mom goes there all the time. I know where it is. I'll pick you up at seven on Saturday."

"Okay," Emma nodded.

Ben leaned down and kissed her cheek. Unlike when Tancred had kissed her forehead, she wasn't giddy inside and she didn't feel like she was going to die with happiness. She really wished that it was Tancred standing in Ben's spot asking her out. This made her feel guilty as she watched him walk away and she slipped inside her dorm room and sat silently until everyone in her dorm came in, including Olivia.

"You look like you have something on your mind," One of the girls, Hannah, told her when she caught sight of Emma's face. Olivia was standing behind Hannah, waiting for a response.

"I have a date with Ben Henderson this weekend. The shock is settling in." Emma sighed.

"You're unbelievable." Olivia muttered so quietly that only Emma heard her, making her feel even guiltier.

Everyone else in the dorm crowded around the bird girl and congratulated her.

* * *

Tancred was shocked when he walked by Ben Henderson and heard what he said.

"I have a date with Emma Tolly this weekend,"

"You have a date with Emma Tolly?" Tancred wondered.

"Yeah," Ben grinned at Tancred. "And you don't. I know you like her, Tancred. It's too bad you didn't ask her out before I did. Now I guess you have to settle for Jamie."

Tancred narrowed his eyes at Ben, "You're not the guy everyone thinks you are, are you?" He hissed.

Ben's smile darkened. "When there's something I want, I'll do anything to get it. Right now, I want Emma Tolly, and if I have to act like a prince to get her, I will.

"Wait till I tell everybody about this." Tancred retorted.

"You won't tell a soul or I'll make your life miserable."

Tancred turned away, unable to believe this was happening. He was going to tell Emma about the true Ben and he didn't care what the consequence was.

* * *

**it's hard to believe, isn't it? I want to say something right now, I unintensionally named Ben, Ben. I wasn't thinking of the character Benjaman Brown when I came up with him. It was either Ben or Bob. I'd pick Ben, personally, so that's what his name is, that lying, retarded boy. He thinks that being with Emma is just a game, and she doesn't deserve him. Root for Tancred and hope he gets Emma to see the truth. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! AT LEAST TWO BEFORE I UPDATE!!!!!!!!!!!**

**xoxo, alliey1213**


	7. lost cause

Emma was eating her breakfast by herself the next morning when someone sat down next to her. She turned and found herself facing Tancred. "What do you want?" She wondered impatiently.

"I need to tell you something." said Tancred.

"Then tell me,"

Tancred ignored the anger in her voice and told her about what Ben had said the night before. "Em, he doesn't care about you. This is just a game to him and you're just the trophy."

"I don't believe you, Tancred Torsson!" Emma exploded, "Why are you so jealous? I finally find myself a good guy and you have to go and tell me lies about him so that way I won't see him anymore!"

"I'm not lying, Emma. I would never lie to you." Tancred sent a violent wind through the cafeteria. Trays and food went everywhere. Emma's plate hit Tancred in the face, and it wasn't because of the wind.

"You do lie to me. You're lying to me right now." She said and stomped away towards Ben.

The liar put his arm around Emma and walked away. Before he left the cafeteria, he looked at Tancred and mouthed, "Your loss,"

Tancred gritted his teeth and pounded his fists on the table.

"Tanc, what's wrong?" Lysander came up beside his friend.

"That loser, Ben. He's acting chivalrous just to get Emma. He's actually a jerk. But to Emma, he's a saint and I'm the jerk."

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" Lysander wondered.

Tancred thought for a moment, then said, "Nothing. I'm going to sit back and watch her get hurt. It's her fault for not believing me. She should trust me. I've been her friend for a long time, and he's only known her for a little while. I want her to come to me and apologize. I want her to tell me she was wrong."

Lysander shook his head. "We were right about you. Last night we decided that you're losing it, Tanc. Until you get your head back, we don't want to talk to you."

As Lysander walked away, Tancred plopped down on the bench in defeat. He had just lost his friends. He'd lost his best friend, and his crush. This just wasn't his day.

* * *

"This is a lost cause," Olivia decided. She was talking with Lysander about how to get Emma and Tancred together before the Moonlit Ball in a month. Emma was becoming lovesick with Ben, and Tancred was just going insane, "We should just let them figure this out themselves."

Lysander nodded, "I agree. We shouldn't have pointed Emma out to Ben. We started all of this."

Olivia agreed. "I wish we had thought this through."

"I know. We would have saved so much trouble. I kind of feel bad for Tancred."

"Me too. I never thought they'd get this torn up over a really nice guy."

"Actually, Tancred was saying something about Ben being a jerk."

"Well, that's just Tancred's opinion. Of coarse, he's always called Ben a hen. I saw him help an old lady cross a street before." Olivia told him.

"So, what are we going to do?"

"Let's say that Tancred's right. We need to get Emma to realize the true side of Ben."

"So we're going to believe him? Does that mean we're making up with him?" Lysander wondered.

"No, not yet." Olivia said, "Emma and Tancred really care about each other and they don't deserve anyone else. They're our best friends and I can't stand to see them like this. Even though we're angry at them, we've got to help."

Lysander noticed she was thinking really hard after she finished talking, "What?"

"Ben would be good in the drama department if he's really acting like he's nice. He'd make a good choice for the play we're doing."

Lysander rolled his eyes, "Olivia, now's not the time for that!"

She blushed with embarrassment. "Sorry, it was just a thought."

* * *

**i wonder what the plan was? seriously, i wonder what their plan is, i don't know. I'll think about it tonight and update tomorrow, if I get at least 2 reviews, which i know won't be a problem. it sucks that Emma didn't believe Tancred and that he's goint insane, in Olivia's words. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**xoxo, alliey1213**


	8. plan

Tancred had driven himself into a corner and he found it impossible to get out of. None of his friends would talk to him, and no one else was there. He thought he was seriously all alone in the world until his eyes fell upon a blond girl that reminded everyone of Emma (Or is it that Emma reminds them of her??). He approached her cautiously, hoping that she didn't kill him for coming back to her after breaking up with her.

"Hey, Tancred," Jamie smiled at him when she saw him coming towards her.

Tancred sighed with relief. "Jamie, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for hurting your feelings. If it's okay with you, I'd like to go on a date, you know, the one we had planned?"

"I'd love to, Tancred," She said without a moment of hesitation.

"Great," He sighed again, and turned away. "I'll see you around, Jamie,"

"Bye Tancred! Thanks for coming to your senses. I'm so happy that you saw I was better than that Emma girl."

That made Tancred stop in his tracks. But she wasn't better than Emma, not by a long shot. She was just the only person Tancred could think of to run to with his tail between his legs. After a moment of realizing how horribly he had screwed his life up, he continued on towards his next class.

----------------------------

Emma and Ben became inseparable. Their date was only the next day, and the already were unable to leave each other's sides. As they walked, Emma felt a strange pang of guilt every time she looked at him, but why?

"So, I can't wait till tomorrow," Ben told her.

"Neither can I," Emma said half-heartedly. That's all the joy she could put into those words, and it wasn't enough to please Ben.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Emma lied. She couldn't help but think of what Tancred had told her, that the way Ben treated her was just an act, she couldn't help but wonder if Tancred was telling the truth, and she couldn't stop thinking of Tancred. Many times in the coarse of the day, she had almost blurted out Tancred instead of Ben.

"There's something wrong, so what is it?" Ben inquired.

"Well, Tancred told me that you were acting nice just so I would date you, and I was wondering if it was true," Emma admitted.

"Of coarse it's not true. I would never do that to you, Emma. You're special."

The way Ben said these words made Emma uncomfortable. Was she really going to believe Ben, who she had just met, or Tancred, who she'd known for a while longer?

"Anyways, Tancred doesn't know what he's talking about. He's just trying to ruin your life. He thinks he'd be helping a friend, when he'd actually be hurting you."

Emma sighed and dropped the subject, going back to walking around with Ben, looking happy, like there wasn't a care in the world.

-----------------------------

"Lysander!" Olivia caught up with the African boy as he came outside at break. He looked kind of lost without Tancred with him. Those two had been inseparable for as long as anyone could remember. "Our job as matchmakers just got easier."

"Why?" Lysander wondered.

"Well, I just figured out that Ben and Emma are going to this one fancy restaurant up by the cathedral." Olivia told him.

"How will that help?" Lysander grumbled. He'd also gotten irritable since his friend started hanging out with Jamie.

"Well, Tancred and Jamie are going to the same place at the same time."

"And?" Lysander wondered. Last time he'd checked, Emma was mad at the storm boy.

"And something is bound to happen. Tancred can't even think of Ben without wanting to zap him with a lightning bolt, so just think of what he'd do if they were in the same room."

"Olivia Vertigo, you've got a twisted mind." Lysander chuckled.

"Yeah, and I also decided that you and Lauren could go there, too, just to keep an eye on things."

Lysander rolled his eyes, "Do you have to drag me and my girlfriend into all of this drama?"

"It's for Tancred and Emma, who are supposed to be our best friends, Lysander. Just do it for them. And, anyways, you were saying you wanted to take Lauren out this weekend but didn't know where to take her."

"Fine," Lysander gave in.

Olivia gave a little cheer and hurried away to join her friends.

* * *

**i'm super sorry it's taken me this long to update. during last week, i was so tired with school work and i had writers block. i was going to update sunday, but fanfiction wouldn't let me. so, now please review, and I'm changing it to 4 REVIEWS PER CHAPTER PLEASE!!!**

**xoxo, alliey1213**


	9. the date

Emma was bored on her date. Ben was being so kind and generous, he wasn't letting Emma do anything, and that meant everything. She couldn't even order her own food. He ordered for her, and it sounded like it was toxic, and it certainly was.

"What is this?" Emma spit it into her napkin.

"Oh, it doesn't matter. Would you like a chicken?" Ben wondered.

Before Emma could respond, Ben had called over a waiter and had asked for a chicken.

Emma shook her head and turned to look around the restaurant. Her eyes fell on a handsome blond boy sitting in the corner with a blond girl that reminded Emma of herself. Her mouth fell open in shock. Why did Tancred like Jamie? She was apparently just a cheap knock off of Emma herself. Everyone knew it. Jamie had been new at the beginning of the year, and she looked and acted totally different than she did after she'd bumped into Emma Tolly, talking with Tancred Torsson.

Something occurred to Emma then. Jamie had changed and made herself like Emma so Tancred would like her, since he would hang out with Emma. She thought that it would give her a chance with him. And she was right.

Emma gritted her teeth and fought back tears. That should have been her sitting with Tancred, having a good time. How could someone who had just jumped into his life, take Emma's spot?

"Are you okay?" Ben wondered.

Emma nodded and looked the opposite way of where Tancred was and spotted Lysander and Lauren. She rolled her eyes. Why was everyone here today, when Emma had her date? Where they trying to make her miserable?

"Are you sure?"

It took a lot not to turn back towards Ben and rip his head off. She took a second and composed herself. "I'm sure, Ben. I'm just having a tough time, is all."

"Really?"

"Will you stop being so over protective? I can't even order the food I want! I don't want the chicken, or that crap you gave me, I want what I want, and that's not for other people to decide! I don't think this is going to work out, Ben! I'm not into the whole super clingy thing!" Emma exploded, feeling everybody's eyes on her, and the stormy blond boy's smile. She didn't turn to look, just marched out of the restaurant.

* * *

Tancred's eyes were locked on Emma. Why was she here? He glanced at Jamie, then back at Emma, realizing how stupid he was for bringing her here. It looked like Emma was breaking up with Ben, so maybe it was time for Tancred to apologize, and maybe tell Emma what he was going to tell her two weeks before. The Moonlit Ball was a month and a half away, and that was plenty of time for Emma to get another date.

As she marched out of the restaurant, Tancred and Ben locked eyes. Tancred was smiling, and Ben glared at him. It looks like Ben's good boy act was too good. He'd lost what he was going after.

Suddenly, Ben's look shifted to a look of satisfaction. He couldn't be planning to get her back already.

Both boys stood at the same time, and then one of them hurried out of the restaurant, after the hurt, blond girl, leaving the other behind looking shocked.

* * *

Someone caught Emma about a street away from the bookshop. "Emma, it's okay,"

"Go away, Ben," she cried.

"No, Emma, I wanted to apologize for the way I've been acting. I'm just trying to impress you."

Emma wiped away some tears and looked at him skeptically. "If you ever act like that again, I'll never speak to you again, got it?"

Ben nodded and did something that shocked Emma out of her mind. It was something she'd been hoping Tancred would do.

He kissed her. On the lips.

* * *

Lysander stood and stared across the restaurant at his best friend. The two caught gazes. Tancred looked confused, and Lysander just looked pissed. Tancred could tell by the look on his face that he wanted to scream, " Why didn't you go after her?"

Tancred sunk back into his seat and covered his face with his hands.

"Go get her, Tancred." Jamie spat.

Tancred looked into her face, and didn't see Jamie, but Emma. He got so entranced by Emma's beautiful face, he found himself saying, "I want to be with you."

* * *

**Tancred just got himself into a mess. he has to have Emma on the brain, right? and Ben kissed Emma? I wonder what's going to happen now?**

**IF YOU GUYS WANT TO FIND OUT GIVE ME 4 REVIEWS SO I WILL UPDATE!!!!!**

**xoxo, alliey1213**


	10. thoughts

Emma had forgiven Ben. After kissing her, he had somehow convinced the bird girl into thinking he was perfect, and that she was the luckiest girl in the world to have him. Now that Emma was by herself, she was beginning to regret the decision, because Ben was almost perfect to her, and now that she had kissed him, and was able to call him her boyfriend, she should feel kind of special when she thought of him, with butterflies in her stomach and stuff, but she didn't. She didn't even feel special when she thought of their kiss. She only felt these feelings when Tancred came into her mind.

She spent the next few weeks with Ben, though. With the dance only a month away, she felt pressured to be with him, because he was her date.

"Emma, you seem different lately," Julia Ingledew told her niece one day while they were eating dinner.

"Really?" Emma sighed, "I hadn't noticed."

"What's wrong, Emma, dear?"

Emma shook her head. "There's nothing wrong," She lied. The truth was, she was so confused it was taking her over, and making the usual, loving Emma disappear.

Julia didn't believe her, but she ended the conversation there.

Emma quickly finished eating, and left to join Ben in the park for a walk.

"Hey Emma," He gripped her hand and gave her a quick kiss.

Like their usual date, the two were silent through most of it. Emma could just feel that very soon, something was going to happen between them….

* * *

"Tancred, what's wrong with you? You aren't talking today," Jamie complained as she sat next to Tancred on a swing set in Jamie's backyard. The swing set of for Jamie's devil of a little sister (I guess it just runs in the family :D)

"I'm just tired," He lied. The truth was, his brain wasn't focused on Jamie at all. Like the day at the restaurant, when he'd spoken to Jamie, his thoughts were on Emma. She hadn't spoken to him since the day at the restaurant, and he really just wanted to talk to her. Having no contact with the girl he cared about most of all was torture, and Tancred was sure he would never survive if he couldn't speak to her sometime soon.

"Oh," was all Jamie said. It was if she could see through Tancred's mask, but she just ignored it.

* * *

On Monday, in Art class, there would be partner projects.

"I will assign the partners, and I don't want any complaints on who I give you as a partner," the teacher explained and read off the groups."

Both Emma and Tancred were hoping for their girlfriend/boyfriend, but also for their real crush.

"A group of three, Jamie, Lysander, and Ben," she read.

Lysander smiled. Maybe this would work out for his and Olivia's plan.

"Tancred and Emma,"

Emma and Tancred caught gazes then. Ben and Jamie looked up in shock. Lysander's smile widened. This was going to be fun.

"We're going to be working for the next three weeks on this project. You have to make multiple pieces, using different forms of art. This will require a lot of work, which includes weekends. Yes, you will have to join forces on weekends. Got it?"

Emma and Tancred nodded, finding it hard to contain their joy. But, both were dating someone, so nothing was going to happen…right?

* * *

**i'm super sorry it's so short, but i had to set up what is to come. and the project thing was added in there so that the story didn't end, in, like, 2 chapters. At least this will add in some TancredxEmma moments.**

**remember, 4 reviews, or I won't update, PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**xoxo, alliey1213**

**ps, thank-you my constant reviewers! Caitalyna, ShadowRose18, Green-eyed Glich, and everyone else who's reviewed!( there's so many of you, i can't name you all :D) **


	11. the project

On the first day of the project, Tancred and Emma barely spoke. They decided what they were going to do for the project and…that was about it.

Neither knew what to say. Emma especially. She didn't know whether to blame him for calling the way Ben acted an act, or to call him a stalker for being at the restaurant when she had her date. Emma also didn't know if she should break down right there and tell Tancred how she really felt, and how she thought the way they were acting was foolish.

When about five minutes where left of the class, Tancred said, "I'm sorry, Emma."

"For what?" She wondered, pretending she had no clue what he had done (everyone's an actor now, aren't they?).

"For telling you that stuff about Ben. You're not happy with it."

"I don't except your apology. Ben's my boyfriend. You lied about my boyfriend." Emma accused.

"I didn't lie, Em. I heard him say that the way he treated you was all an act. You don't mean anything to him. You're just a prize at the end of the finish line, that he'll dump when something better comes along."

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Emma wondered, suddenly horribly confused.

"Because, we're friends, Emma. I don't want to see you get hurt." Tancred whispered while the teacher called for their attention.

* * *

After they'd laid out their plan for the project, the group of three where quiet. Jamie and Ben where staring across the room at Emma and Tancred, who kept stealing glances at each other, then would look away quickly, and pretend they hadn't done anything.

Ben scowled. "What's with those two?"

Lysander smiled at Ben's tone. It wasn't nice at all. Maybe Tancred was right, maybe the way Ben had been lately was just an act. "You don't know, Ben? Jamie knows, don't you?" Lysander wondered.

Ben turned his attention to Jamie.

"They like each other." Jamie told him, "But Tancred doesn't like her anymore, it's impossible. He told me he wanted to be with me."

"Tancred says a lot of stuff he doesn't mean." Lysander said.

"No he doesn't," Jamie hissed, "He'd never do that to me,"

"Then you don't know Tancred at all. He does that to anybody and everybody."

"He controls it around me," Jamie lied. She wasn't sure what else to say that would convince Lysander she and Tancred cared for each other.

Lysander chuckled "He doesn't do it on purpose, Jamie. It comes naturally. It's part of his stormy personality. He's even done it to me, and I'm his best friend."

"You two don't hang out anymore." Jamie noted. "Why?"

Lysander glanced at Ben. "Because all good friends get in a fight every once in a while."

"I love Emma," Ben said darkly. This tone was filled with lies. Lysander was discusted that Emma was even spending her time with this creep.

"And I love Tancred," Said Jamie.

Lysander shook his head. These next few weeks were going to be fun. How was he going to ever finish this project with a clear head. These two just kept going on and on about lies and Tancred and Emma. There was never time to think before they started going off again!

The teacher called for their attention.

Everyone looked up at her.

"Kids, I just want to say you guys are doing well. I wasn't sure if this was going to work, but it looks like it is! Well, get back to work and have fun."

"I don't know where in her right mind she got the idea to put your boyfriend and my girlfriend together." Ben said.

Lysander bit his tongue to keep back the comment lingering in his mind: They were supposed to be together.

* * *

Emma and Tancred started acting like friends again. The week passed with ease, and when Friday came around, they decided to spend Saturday at Emma's house, working on the project, and then head up to the Pet's Café to hang out with their friends.

When Tancred was around her, he forgot he was dating Jamie, and had his mind set on Emma yet again. He wished it were her face that he had said the words "I want to be with you" to.

Emma forgot about Ben, but every few minutes she'd catch him staring at her, and she'd remember. The look in his eyes was different than she remembered. It was a little darker than she remembered, full of lies and trickery.

Both where horribly confused, and, as the week was fading, they became more confused by the second. When will they forget their confusion?

We'll have to wait until Saturday, won't we?

* * *

**There's definitly going to be some TancredxEmma moments in the next chapter, when they're working at Emma's house, so give me at least 4 reviews. I think we set a new record. on Chapter 10, we got 6 reviews. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**xoxo, alliey1213**


	12. at the book shop

Tancred knew Ingledew's bookshop well. He'd spent a lot of time there with Lysander before he started dating Jamie, even though he didn't go there for the books (I mean, does Tancred seem like the type of person to be caught with a book??).

"Tancred Torsson, who ever thought you'd come around again?" Juslia laughed when he entered the shop, stirring up a slight wind that made a few open books on her countertop turn. She noted he was alone.

"He's here to work on an art project with me, Auntie." Emma peaked through the curtain that led to the back of the shop and motioned for Tancred to follow her.

He nodded and hurried to catch up with Emma, who was halfway up the staircase.

"Slow down, Em," Tancred chuckled.

She didn't slow down. She didn't want to ever have to face him, or see him, or even think of him, because every time he came into her mind, she didn't know how she felt. It was just a jumble of thoughts, and none of them came together, especially when Ben also crept into her mind.

"Where can I sit?" Tancred inquired when he entered the room and noted Emma in the lone chair at the desk.

"Anywhere," Emma murmured.

Tancred knelt down next to her. After working for a while, Tancred turned to her and asked, "Em, we're still friends, right?"

"Of coarse," Emma nodded, forcusing on her work, "Why wouldn't we be?"

"Well, after the whole Ben thing, I thought you were kind of ticked off at me." He shrugged.

"I'm not. I understand that that's your opinion on Ben, but it's not mine." Emma blushed.

"I understand." Tancred sighed (and we all know why).

Emma blushed even deeper when she turned and looked into his sincere, blue eyes. She found herself only inches from his perfect face. Tancred was only inches from hers. His blond hair crackled when he noticed.

Both felt like the space between them was closing. Both of them thought: Will we kiss?

Just when it looked like they were, the door opened and both spun around and saw Julia, who was completely oblivious to what had almost just taken place. "I brought some cookies and lemonade."

"Um, thanks, Auntie." Emma blushed and grabbed the tray from Julia.

Tancred was blushing, too, and he was slowly becoming angry at himself. He'd been so close, Emma was almost his.

When Julia left the room, Tancred gathered enough courage to start to say, "Emma, I…"

"Drop it, Tancred." She told him, "Let's work,"

Tancred nodded and they continued to work as if nothing had happened.

After a few minutes, Julia re-entered the room. "Emma, dear, I forgot to tell you, I have a date with Paton. We'll be leaving now."

"Okay, good-bye and have fun, Auntie."

Julia waved and left.

An hour later, Tancred decided he should leave before his mother started to worry.

"Okay," Emma followed him downstairs. "I'll see you Monday."

Tancred nodded, but before he got to the door, he caught Emma's arm and pulled her towards him. "Promise me something, Emma."

"What?" Emma wondered, her face turning redder than a tomato.

"If Ben ever hurts you in any way, come to me. I'll teach him a lesson."

"Okay, I promise," Emma said.

Tancred grinned and kissed her cheek, then hurried out of the bookshop before Emma realized what was happening.

Tancred Torsson really cared about her.

* * *

**wasn't that sweet? there are more TancredxEmma moments to come, but i need 4 reviews. i don't even know why i'm updating. i only got 3 reviews, but, anyways, i'm updating to be nice, i guess.**

**remember, PLEASE GIVE ME 4 REVIEWS!!!!**

**xoxo, alliey1213**


	13. Second chance

Everyone noticed the sudden closeness between Tancred and Emma. Olivia and Lysander felt bad for not apologizing sooner. The whole thing about ignoring the two was because they wouldn't even talk to each other, basically. There was a reason to be angry, though: Ben and Jamie were still in their lives. The two were acting as if they liked each other (which they did, of coarse) when they had someone.

"What should we do, Olivia?" Lysander wondered just as Charlie, Billy, and Gabriel came up to them, closely followed by Fidelio.

"What're we talking about?" Fidelio wondered.

"Nothing," Lysander and Olivia say at the same time, causing everyone to look at them suspiciously.

"Are you sure?" Charlie had a knack for sensing trouble, apparently. He'd gotten himself in so much of it, that he'd grown a way to sense it, everyone thought. The first thing he did was glance at Tancred and Emma walking around the garden, talking and laughing, while Ben and Jamie eyed them with jealousy.

"Yes," Lysander lied.

The four boys walked away to go play soccer with some boys in their dorm.

"Well? What should we do?" Lysander turned to Olivia.

Olivia thought for a moment. "Get Jamie and Ben to come to your house this weekend to work on the project. I want you to set up a tape recorder and tape everything you guys say. Try to get them to as something that could get Tancred or Emma to break up with them. I have a feeling that if there's one break up, there'll be another following close behind."

"Olivia, when did you get so devious?" Lysander wondered.

"I've played the roll of the antagonist way too much, Lysander." She joked. It was just her nature, and they all knew it.

* * *

"Tancred, what's your problem?" Jamie demanded as they walked into their history class.

"What do you mean?" Tancred wondered.

"I mean, why are you hanging around with Emma? If I remember correctly, you're my boyfriend, not hers." Jamie growled. She was being very over possessive.

"She's my friend, Jamie. She was my friend way before I started dating you. Emma comes way before you on my list of friends. I hardly know you, Jamie. It's as if you're purposely trying to make me miserable. You won't ever let me hang out with my friends. It's no fair."

"I should come before that brat on your list of friends. The girl hardly talks. How are you friends with her?" Jamie demanded.

Tancred sighed, calming down a little. Everyone was staring at them, due to the wind that was blowing around. "Emma is one of the sweetest girls I know. She puts everyone before herself and knows when something is wrong. Unlike you."

Jamie laughed. "That's a stupid reason."

"Either stop being rude about Emma or it's over between us, Jamie." Tancred challenged.

Jamie froze, "You'd choose that bird girl over me?"

"Of coarse,"

"I'm not going to apologize. That's my opinion on Emma. If you don't accept that, then I guess we aren't good for each other." Jamie sighed. "It was nice while it lasted."

Everyone had turned away except Lysander. He had a grin on his face. Tancred and Jamie had just broken up. Wait until Olivia heard this.

* * *

Emma was walking towards the dining hall when someone grabbed her and pulled her into the bathroom. She gave a small scream.

When she was in the bathroom, she found herself facing Jamie, who was glaring daggers at Emma. "What's wrong, Jamie?"

"You!" Jamie yelled and used all her will power not to lunge at the dainty girl.

"What did I do?" Emma wondered, with a certain innocence that caused Jamie to explode.

"You're the reason Tancred broke up with me! He'd rather be friends with you than date me, just because I don't like you! You're dating someone, I hope he understands. I hope he crashes and burns."

"Don't say that about Tancred!" Emma gasped.

Then it all became apparent to Jamie. "You like him, don't you?"

Emma blushed deeply, "No, I don't," she lied.

Jamie grinned as she observed the bird girl, "I look kind of like you, don't I?"

Emma nodded as she realized this. "I guess you kind of do.

"Tancred only dated me because I reminded him of you. He must really like you, Emma. If I were smart, I'd dump Ben, because Tancred is as good as they get." With that, she left the room with a smile on her face. It looks like someone has just joined the light side of the world and the good endowed have another friend.

Emma just stood there and gaped at the air where Jamie had been. Had she really just said that? Had she really just admitted that she had lost Tancred to someone like Emma? Did she basically call Tancred Emma's?

Emma was so confused, yet happy at the same time.

She turned and left the bathroom, and as she walked down the hall, she ran into Ben, who had been searching for her since she wasn't in the dining room, but also because Tancred wasn't in there either. He wanted to make sure the two weren't together. "Come on, Em. Let's go eat."

Emma followed Ben to the dining room and met Tancred just outside the door. Emma couldn't take her eyes off of him. Jamie's words were still in her head, "He must really like you, Emma."

Tancred stared at the couple, then turned and hurried into the dining room before he said something that ruined Emma's relationship with been, which showed how naïve he was being, since Emma wanted to ruin her relationship with Ben, and she had no idea how to do that nicely, which meant it wouldn't happen at all.

* * *

**Yes, jamie has seen the light, and in my next story, so may be a character. i haven't decided yet. I'm starting to like Jamie again. She's basically giving up Tancred for Emma. She gave up so easily. Now, since i broke Tancred and Jamie up, I hope Tancred does something about Emma. Remember, 4 REVIEWS ON THIS CHAPTER BEFORE I UPDATE!!!!!!**

**xoxo, alliey1213**


	14. friends

A couple weeks later, Tancred and Emma sat at Emma's house, putting the finishing touches on the project before the due date that Monday. There was only a week until the Moonlit Ball.

The two had become very close after the Jamie and Tancred broke up. Emma felt like she could like Tancred again, even though she had Ben to think about. To both of them, Ben didn't matter.

"So, Em, what do you think we're going to get on this assignment?" Tancred wondered.

"I don't really know. Hopefully it's an A or something. We deserve this for how hard we're working."

Tancred grinned. The only reason the were working so hard was because Tancred had had a little outburst when they were working at his house the week before and he had ruined three of their drawings. Emma had freaked out and now they were working long hours for the weekend to wrap up the project. "So, what are you doing tonight Emma?"

"Jamie wanted to hang out with me. We're going to see a movie."

"You're friends with Jamie now?" Tancred wondered.

Emma nodded. "She's very nice. We're might be meeting Olivia up there as well, if she gets her homework done."

Tancred was slightly appalled. Now Emma was hanging out with his ex? What was wrong with the world? At least she wasn't hanging out with Tracy Morsell. That would be a trip.

Tancred glanced at Emma, who was sitting on her bed, working away, while he sat at her desk, doing as much as we could with his horrible art skills. He wasn't good at drawing and painting at all, but he was okay at sculpting, so he'd done that portion of the project, with Emma's help. The two had gotten excused from class for a whole afternoon to work on the sculpture, and they'd had a lot of fun. Tancred wished that the time they spent together every day never had to end. He loved hearing her laugh and seeing her smile and of coarse he felt wonderful with her in the same room as him. It was going to suck when the project ended on Monday and he wouldn't have any reason to hang out with her. Ben loved to hog Emma, probably just to piss Tancred off, too.

After Tancred glanced at Emma, Emma glanced at him. Ever since Jamie had started being Emma's friend, and the two had broken up, she felt as if Tancred could be hers at any moment, if she would just tell him how she felt.

After some long hours of working, the two finally finished the project, just in time for Emma to go and hang out with Olivia and Jamie.

* * *

"That movie was awesome!" Jamie said as the three girls exited the movie theater.

"I agree. That was a good pick, Olivia." Emma told her best friend.

"Emma, why didn't you invite Ben?" Olivia wondered, changing the subject. She'd already seen the movie five thousand times and didn't feel like talking about it.

Emma was caught off guard. The girls had told her to, but she hadn't. She didn't know why, so she shrugged.

"There's got to be some reason. You jumped at the chance to invite Jamie, so why not your boyfriend?" Olivia pressed, knowing exactly why she hadn't invited Ben.

Emma shrugged, "because I want to get to know Jamie." It was partly true. She wanted to get to know Jamie, and she also didn't want to hang around Ben right now. She was so confused at the moment.

Olivia dropped the subject and the three continued on with their girls' night out.

* * *

On Monday, Tancred and Emma sat together with their projects displayed in front of them. The teacher was looking at Jamie's, Ben's, and Lysander's at the moment. Tancred and Emma where the last and they were nervous. The highest someone got was a B+. It was kind of scary waiting and waiting for her to come over to them.

"We'll do good, Em. I swear." Tancred promised.

Emma just nodded. She couldn't find her voice.

"B," the teacher told the group of three and came over to Emma and Tancred. "Good morning, you two." she smiled at them and examined their work. "This is very good. Probably some of the best I've seen all day."

Emma and Tancred smiled at each other. This had to be good.

"A, you two. Did you two work on this outside of school?"

Tancred and Emma nodded.

"You're the only group who did, apparently. Good job Mr. Torsson, Ms. Tolly. I knew it was good to put you two together." She said, not knowing how true her words where. She was the reason Tancred and Emma were speaking to each other again and where now friends again.

The teacher turned to the class. "Highest grade: A, to Emma Tolly and Tancred Torsson." she announced, then excused the class.

Tancred and Emma hugged each other, then pulled away. Both of their faces were flushed, realizing they'd just touched.

"Good job, Em!" Jamie came up to Emma, then turned to Tancred, "You too, Tancred."

Tancred nodded at her as she walked away, telling Emma to sit with her at lunch.

Ben came up next, and before he pulled Emma away, he whispered, "Don't ever touch or talk to my girlfriend again, or else." to Tancred.

Tancred gaped at him as Ben and Emma walked away, Emma oblivious to the fact that her boyfriend had just threatened Tancred.

* * *

**Okay, this chapter probably sounds kind of repetative and stupid, but i felt like it needed to be there, so here it is. i'm only usually going to be able to update on weekends for a while, so it may be a week before i update, two weeks if i don't get 4 reviews(at least) for this chapter. there's only about two chapters left, so i'd review as much as possible, so i can get the ending, which is very sweet indeed.**


	15. another start

This was the day. The Moonlit Ball was that night. Emma realized this and her heart sank. She glanced at Ben, who was taking her out for the day. She didn't want to be with him. She wanted to be with Tancred.

Emma sighed. "Ben, I--" she started. She wanted to go home and relax before the dance.

"Shhh!" Ben hissed, his eyes fixed on the movie screen.

"I'm going home. I have things to do before the ball." Emma told him and stood.

Just before she reached the door, someone grabbed her wrist and spun her around. "Stay, Emma. We're in the middle of a movie."

"Didn't you hear me? I want to go home for a while." She said, not realizing that everyone in the theater was staring at the two of them. Apparently, two fighting teenagers were more interesting than a movie.

"No, you're going to stay with me." Ben ordered.

"Why? Can't I be alone for a few hours?" Emma questioned.

"You'll call Tancred!" Ben said before thinking.

"What's wrong with me calling Tancred?" Emma wondered. "Are you jealous because he's my friend."

"No, why would I be jealous of that rotten, no-good, storm boy. He's so stupid. Why are you even friends with him? The endowed are so stupid."

"I'm endowed, you jerk! I'm friend with Tancred because at least he understands all of the problems that come with being endowed. He also doesn't force me to do things, like you're doing now!" Emma shouted.

"I'm your boyfriend. I have a say over everything you do. You're just a little girl. You don't know what you're doing." Ben hissed.

"Ben, you've tricked me this whole time." Emma realized, Tancred's words replaying in her head. How did she not believe him? "You're not a good guy. You're the exact opposite. I'm sorry, Ben, but it's over between us. I can't date someone like you. You don't deserve me, and you never will." Emma stormed out of the theater. She stayed neutral until she got to her room, then she broke down in helpless sobs. She grabbed the phone and called Olivia.

"I broke up with him. Tancred was right." Emma said once Olivia answered.

"I'm so sorry Emma." Olivia sighed.

"Now I have to sit home all night while you guys are enjoying the Moonlit Ball." Emma cried, her tears running down her face in a never-ending stream.

"Emma, get dressed for the Ball. You can still go without a date. You can hang out with me." Olivia promised.

"But you're going with Charlie. I'll be a third wheel." Emma fought.

"Jamie doesn't have a date and she's going. You can hang out with her." Olivia told her best friend, a plan already brewing in her mind. Emma wasn't going to go dateless.

"Fine." Emma gave up and hung up the phone.

* * *

Tancred was sitting in his room, staring at the ceiling when his mother knocked on the door.

"Tancred, you've got a phone call." His mother held the phone out to him.

He put his hand out for the phone. He was too miserable to move. His mother brought the phone to him.

"Hello?" He put the phone to his ear once his mother left the room.

"Tanc, it's me, Lysander. I've got some great news."

"What news could possibly be so great?" Tancred wondered.

"Emma broke up with Ben and now she's dateless for the dance." Lysander told him and that was all Tancred needed. The dance started in and hour.

He grabbed the tuxedo he had bought for the ball when he was going with Jamie and got ready for the ball. Now was his chance to win Emma over. The world was finally on his side.

* * *

**sadly, the next chapter is the last. i'm going to miss writing this story. the next chapter is going to be so sweet. Also, I've got another story idea. Look out for another story. I should have one up in the next month or so. Remember: 4 REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE!!!**

**xoxo, alliey1213**


	16. the first snow

Emma sat by herself on a coach, waiting for Olivia to come and pick her up to go to the Moonlit Ball. She had a funny feeling about tonight and didn't know what to expect.

She was dressed in a soft blue dress that fell just below her knees. She had put her hair back in a messy bun, because she thought she didn't have any reason to look pretty tonight. She didn't want to be a third wheel.

When the knock on the door came, Emma didn't answer it. She just let Olivia knock.

"Emma, why aren't you answering the door?" Julia wondered and headed towards it.

"I don't want to go with Olivia. She's got Charlie." Emma whined.

Julia answered the door and was shocked to see that this was not Olivia at all. "Emma, it's time to go to the ball," Julia muttered.

Emma sighed and stood and looked towards the door. Her breath almost escaped her completely.

Standing there looking completely handsome and irresistible was Tancred Torsson. He was wearing something Emma thought she'd never see him in: a tuxedo.

Julia walked away and left the two alone.

"Tancred, what are you doing here?" Emma wondered.

"Lysander called and told me you broke up with Ben. I thought that I could go with you, since neither of us have dates." He told her. His eyes were glued to her. She was absolutely stunning tonight.

Emma thought she was about to cry, with happiness, of coarse. "Okay, Tancred. I'll go with you."

Tancred grinned and took her by the arm towards his father's car. "You look beautiful," He told her before the two slipped into the back seat.

"I feel like a chauffer tonight." Tancred's father chuckled as he began driving towards Bloor's.

Emma still felt nervous. When the two of them got out, she felt all eyes on her. She blushed with embracement.

The two were quickly bombarded by their friends. All of them knew that Emma was oblivious to the fact that this was all a set up for the two to tell each other how they felt. Tancred was already planning on telling her. It was his own plan for tonight. It was time to put things back where they belonged.

After a while of dancing and talking, Tancred pulled Emma from the ball room to the garden.

"Tancred, what are you doing?" Emma wondered as he began dancing with her when there was clearly no music anywhere.

"Dancing, of course." He told her.

"Why out here?"

"So I could talk to you in private." Tancred said.

"What do you want to talk about?" Emma wondered.

Tancred paused for a moment, and just stared into her eyes. "I'm so happy you broke up with Ben."

"Why?" Emma inquired.

"I'm in love with you, Emma Tolly. It hurt to see you dating another guy like that." He responded.

The look in his eyes made Emma freeze up. He was being dead serious. Tancred Torsson was in love with her.

Before Emma could respond, Tancred continued. "All this happened because I didn't tell you this a few months ago. You started dating Ben, so I started dating Jamie because she reminded me of you and you're the only one I want on my mind."

"Tancred, are you serious?" Emma wondered. A simple thing like three words had started this whole mess?

Tancred nodded, kind of depressed that her response wasn't what he had respected.

"Well, Tancred Torsson, I think I love you too." She told him honestly, from the bottom of her heart.

Tancred grinned and stared into her eyes just as something cold touched his cheek.

Both of them looked up to see the first snow of the season falling from the sky. It just added to the perfection of the night.

Tancred grabbed Emma's chin and lifted it up so their lips met.

Emma was shocked at first, but then she kissed him back, because, of course, she loved this boy with all her heart and she would never let him go, just like the heart does with the first snow.

* * *

**i'm going to miss this story with all of my heart. i hope the ending pleased you. i'm writing it after a crazy day, where i'm pissed and loopy at the same time, and i almost 'died'(joke, lol) multiple times. Even thought it's the end, I STILL WANT REVIEWS. AND PLEASE KEEP THEM POSOTIVE. I HAD SOMEONE INSULT MY WHOLE STORY AND I'M NOT HAPPY ABOUT IT. i'll start another story next weekend, about Tancred and Emma, of coarse, and post it, so look for that.**

**xoxo, alliey1213**


End file.
